Rhythm gets PWNED by Kiseki!
by Rayne Hyuuga
Summary: WARNING! SPANKING FIC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Rhythm disobeys a direct order from Kiseki, and Kiseki's not very happy! This is what happens if you disobey the "King"! Vote on my profile on which Chara you want to get pwned by Kiseki next! POLL IS NOW UP!


_**Me:**__** Hehe! I gots a new story for minna!**_

_**Rhythm: **__**Matte! Why am I the victim of this story?**_

_**Me: **__**'Cause I felt like it ;p**_

_**Kiseki: **__**Well she's sending a good message to pesky commoners who decide to disobey the king!**_

_**Me: **__**Exactly, arigatou Kiseki**_

_**Rhythm: **__**So not fair! Why can't it be Yoru? I hate you Rayne-chan!**_

_**Me: **__**Don't worry Rhythm, he'll get his turn. Just like all the other Chara's will ;p**_

_**Temari: **__**Rayne-san doesn't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki or Shugo Chara Party, a.k.a. Shugo Chara Dokki Doki. We belong to Peach-Pit**_

_**Me: **__**T-Temari? Why are you here? Inuyasha was supposed to give the disclaimer!**_

"Ready Kusukusu?" Rhythm asked. "Hai!" Kusukusu sang in reply. "Bala-balance!" they said in unison and did said pose. "Okay okay! Stop already! You win!" Temari laughed, along with Kiseki. They both started rolling around in the air. "You! Commoner! Get me a drink so I can re-wet my throat!" Kiseki demanded and pointed at Yoru, who was only there because Ikuto told him to go do something besides bug him. "How about, no?" he said and laughed. The other chara's giggled with him. "Stupid cat!" he yelled and chased him for a minute. "Fine you thieving neko! I'll get someone else to do it!" Kiseki said and flopped into his throne. "You! Newest Commoner!" he said and pointed towards Rhythm and Hotaru. "Hai, Kiseki-san?" Hotaru asked. "Not you! The one who stole my popularity when he first came around!" "Me?" Rhythm asked and pointed to himself with his thumb. "Hai! Get me a grape soda!" Kiseki demanded.

"No thanks." Rhythm said and laid back, in the air of course. "NANIO? You're intentionally disobeying one of my orders commoner?" Kiseki yelled. "Yep. I just don't wanna go take soda from some random kid and put it in a glass for you. I'm wiped from trying to make you and Temari Onee-chan laugh." he calmly said. "Rhythm-san, I told you that you don't need to call me Onee-chan just because I hatched first." Temari said in her usually calm voice. "Eh, it just feels right. If I don't it feels weird, 'cause technically, you are." "You get out there and get me my soda Rhythm!" Kiseki yelled, making everyone gasp. "Nani?" he asked, confused. "Kiseki! That's the first time you've called anyone by their name beside Tadase-kun!" Ran exclaimed. "Well he refuses to listen to me so I felt the need to do so!" "Oh c'mon Kiseki! Give him a break! I'll just go get it for ya, 'kay?" Daichi offered. "Thanks but no thanks! I told _this _commoner to do it!"

Everyone gasped again. "What now?" Kiseki yelled. "You've never refused an offer for someone to do something for you either desu!" Su exclaimed like Ran. "So what? I just want this disobedient commoner to get me a grape soda!" he screamed. "But I don't wanna go find you a stupid soda!" Rhythm yelled at Kiseki. "But I told you to so do it!" "No!" "If you don't then I'll-" "You'll what? Banish me from coming here? Fat chance!" Kiseki started thinking and fumbled with his hands. "I'll, uh, um," he started. "What?" Rhythm asked, anger in his voice. "I'll take you over my knee and spank you!" Kiseki spat out. "N-nanio?" Rhythm exclaimed, his eyes becoming saucers. "Y-you heard me! And I'll pull your pants around your ankles! In front of everyone!" Kiseki stated and crossed his arms. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" "Oh yes I would! I promise you that! And a king never breaks a promise!" Kiseki stated again and smirked.

"B-but Yoru refused to do it! Why didn't you threaten to spank him?" "He's not even in my kingdom!" "So? He's _always_ refusing you! This is the only time that I _ever_ have!" "Like I said, that cat isn't a part of my kingdom!" "It's not fair though!" Kiseki glared daggers at Rhythm. "Go get me a grape soda!" "I said NO! I'm not going to get you a stupid soda!" Rhythm yelled and crossed his arms. Kiseki had had enough. He grabbed Rhythm's wrist and pulled him towards his and Temari's room. He grabbed the first chair he saw and set it on the top of the house. "K-Kiseki! What the facking hella are you doing?" Rhythm yelled. "Please calm down Kiseki-san. It's not good for your health to get stressed out like this." Dia told him calmly and smiled. "I won't calm down until this commoner knows to not disobey a direct order from his king!" He yelled and sat down in the chair, still holding onto Rhythm's wrist.

"Kiseki! Let me go!" Rhythm said and tried to get out of Kiseki's grip. He was stronger then he looked. "Daichi! Can you help a brother out onegai?" he asked. "If you even try you'll be getting the same thing as Rhythm's getting!" Kiseki elled and yanked Rhythm down. "ACK!" he exclaimed. "Look here my commoners! This is what will happen if you intentionally disobey my orders!" Kiseki yelled to the other charas and smacked Rhythm's bottom. "ITAI!" he yelped, mainly from shock. This continued for a few minutes before Kiseki kept the rest of his promise and yanked Rhythm's jeans down to his ankles. Rhythm's face turned redder then Kiseki's cape. "Kiseki, I have to ask that you let my brother go, now please." Temari said, fire starting to burn in her eyes. Kiseki ignored her and continued with what he was doing. By now Rhythm had already been crying and begging Kiseki to stop. "Kiseki OW! Onegai OW! St-OW! -op OW!"

Kiseki ignored his plee's and yanked his boxers around hs ankles. Daichi couldn't stand to watch this any longer. He snuck away to go find Nagihiko or Tadase so they would make Kiseki stop. "ITAI! Kiseki gomenasai! ITAI!" Rhythm screamed. This was of course his first spanking, since charas aren't big enough to be spanked by their owners. "OW!" Daichi yelled when he ran into something. "Daichi? What are you doing here?" Nagihiko asked as he rubbed his forehead. "Nagi! Come quick! Rhythm's getting pwned by Kiseki!" Daichi said and flew towards the Royal Garden. "Nanio?" Nagihiko and Tadase exclaimed. Kiseki landed another smack on Rhythm's tomato-red arse then pulled his boxers and jeans back up, letting him go since he learned his lesson. "ITAI! Kiseki that hurt!" Rhythm whined and furiously rubbed his bottom like a well spanked child, tears still running down his stained face. "Take that as a lesson commoners!"

Rhythm was wailing like a three year old that was throwing a tantrum. "Rhythm! Where are you?" Nagihiko frantically called. "Nagi-papa!" Rhythm wailed and slammed into Nagihiko's chest and cried into his shirt. "Rhythm! Daijoubo desu ka?" he asked and held the chara close. His hand had just happened to touch Rhythm's very sore bottom. "ITAI!" he yelped and jumped out of Nagihiko's grasp, furiously rubbing his bottom again to try and get the sting out. Nagihiko and Tadase sweatdropped. Tadase had a pretty good idea of why Rhythm was doing that and sighed. "Kiseki! Get over here!" he called. "Hai, Tadase?" the small king asked. Nagihiko had pulled Rhythm to his chest again and was gently rubbing his back with his finger. "Shh, it's okay Rhythm, calm down, shh." he soothed. "Did you spank Rhythm? And if so, why?" Tadase sternly asked his chara. "He was intentionally disobeying direct orders! I had to do something!"

"And you couldn't have just forgotten about it and left him alone?" "No one disobeys the king!" Kiseki said and crossed his arms. turning away from his owner. Tadase sighed. "Gomenasai Fujisaki-kun for what Kiseki did to Rhythm." Tadase said. "It's okay Hotori-kun, I think Temari will handle Kiseki for doing it." he nervously smiled. Tadase understood what Nagihiko mean't and nodded, giving him the "OK". "Temari! Could you come here onegai?" Nagihiko called, still rubbing Rhythm's back since he hadn't stopped crying yet. "Hai Nagihiko?" Temari asked. "Would you mind talking to Kiseki for me about what he did to Rhythm?" he asked and winked. "Hai." Temari said and switched to 'evil mode'. "KISEKI! GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" she screamed, startling Kiseki. Kiseki darted for the door when he hit Tadase's hand, which was held up in his way.

"T-Tadase? Why are you blocking my way? I'm trying to get away from that crazy commoner!" "Because you're in trouble and I'm too big to punish you myself." Tadase smirked. Kiseki's eyes became saucers. "T-Tadase!" he exclaimed. "KISEKI!" Temari screamed again. Kiseki dashed away before Tadase could catch him again. Temari finally caught Kiseki and had locked him inside the small house. She switched back to her sweet self and went over to Rhythm. "Come here Ototo-san." she smiled and held out her arms. Rhythm quickly flew into her arms and continued crying. "Calm down Rhythm, if you don't you'll get the hiccups." Temari lightly joked. Nagihiko smiled at how much like brother and sister they acted, since technically, they were. "Come on you two, it's time to go home." he said and scooted them towards the door with his hand, gently of course. Meanwhile, Miki was trying to get Kiseki out of the house.

"Don't worry Ki-chan! I've almost got it open!" she said, yanking on the door. "I told you not to call me that in public Miki!" Kiseki replied and pushed on the door. They managed to get him out but he flew out and landed on top of Miki, creating a small, romantic-looking scene. They both blushed but refused to move. Ran squealed happily. "I knew it! You two are going out!" she said and danced around them. Kiseki got up and smacked Ran in the back of the head. "D-damare!" he said. "Well, at least I know why you keep disappearing in the middle of the night Kiseki." Tadase joked. "And I know why Miki's been doing the same and refusing to get up in the mornings." Amu said and glared at her blue haired chara. Both chara's nervously laughed and darted out the door. "Come on Rhythm! It'll make the pain ease away better!" Nagihiko said. After they had gotton home, Nagihiko had tried to get his second chara to sit in a small tub of almost hot water.

"I don't wanna! Not in front of Onee-chan!" he whined. Nagihiko sighed. _"He sure is stubborn and childish."_ he thought. "I won't look Rhythm, don't worry." Temari told him. "I still don't wanna!" Temari switched to 'evil mode'. "YOU WILL GET IN THAT TUB NOW OR I'LL MAKE KISEKI SPANK YOU AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?" she screamed. Rhythm gulped. "F-fine! Just leave the room Onee-chan! I don't want you seeing me without clothes on!" "Fine." Temari said and left the room. "Okay Rhythm, keep your promise to your sister and get in the, uh, tub." Nagihiko told him. For him, that tub was a small bowl. Because it was. But to charas, it was either a tub or a small pool. Rhythm did what he was told but winced as he lowered himself into it. "Now you stay in there while I do my homework, alright?" "Hai hai, I got it. No need to worry." Rhythm replied. Later that night, Kiseki snuck into Nagihiko's room and tapped on Rhythm's egg.

"Rhythm! Get up! We're gonna be late!" he whispered. Rhythm opened his egg a crack and looked out. "Alright already! I'm coming!" he whispered back. He came out of his egg and closed it to make it look like he was still in it. He and Kiseki were dressed in small suits (which they found at the toystore) and had taken off their hats. Kiseki amazingly had taken off his cape and left it, along with his crown, at home in his egg. They went to Amu's house and snuck in through the crack in the window. Kiseki tapped on Miki's egg and Rhythm tapped on Dia's. "Come on girls! Time to go!" they said. Miki and Dia slipped out of their eggs and smiled at the boys. Miki was wearing a sleevless ice blue mini dress that went to her knees and a light blue headband with a glittering light blue spade on it. Dia was wearing a golden tank-top like ball gown and a gold diamond berret in her hair, which was down for a change. They flew off and had a wonderful night on a double date.

/+\

END


End file.
